


Secrets and Scars

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Coulson Lives, Drabble, Gen, Protective Phil Coulson, Son of Coul, Will Be Jossed Soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Phil Coulson wears his t-shirt in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure as soon as the show comes out, we'll have a different explanation for how Coulson survived. Which is why I'm posting this NOW!

Pepper walked into the indoor pool. Bruce and Heather were splashing around in the shallow end, and Phil Coulson was toweling off.

Something was wrong, and it took her a moment to figure out what. "Doesn't the t-shirt increase your drag, slow you down?"

He shrugged, and one hand touched his chest, an unconscious gesture.

"Don't tell me you're shy about your scars."

"Not shy," he said, and nodded toward the far end, where Heather did a cannonball. "You know how she is with questions. I don't want her to know how close her other father came to killing me."


End file.
